Poke U
by Flinx-ikariluv10
Summary: Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Magma? Everyone of these people has beaten at least one team syndicate, and it was easy. But when they all come together, what could be worse? Oh yeah, college with friends and foes alike. ORS, IS, PS, CS, minor QS ,OCxOC(teeny weeny bit)


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(even though I wish I did). If I did, things would be different ***cough*** Paul and Dawn would be dating. And Ash would be smart...

Crashes of thunder and crackles of lightning, shook the small village. Children cling to their mothers, who pray that everyone is safe in their homes. And everyone was, except for a poor elderly couple, trapped and helpless on the top of a mountain.

She huddled closer to her husband, for a feeling of warmth and safety. So he held her close and whispered reassuring things in her ear, remembering the precious moments he had with her before and after being drafted for the war. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, she turned her head sharply away from him. The sharp nose he had come to love was up in the air, and without a word his wife got up and started walking at a brisk pace.

"What? Josie? Where are you going! Stop!", but his words were falling on deaf ears, as she was already too far away and she wasn't listening... as per usual. Eventually, he couldn't see her through the rainstorm and forest.

Even though Josie was cold and wet and shivering, she was going to continue. She could hear something that she wished of since she was a girl. Something that she couldn't have, and she would go of the ends of the earth for it. She heard the cry of a baby. Josie swerved and ducked and turned though the forest, under the vines, through a river, and finally she found it.

The baby was wrapped in a white blanket, and had jet black hair with eyes a piercing blue and skin pale like the moon. A wolf like creature was above the girl, but it ran before Josie could see it fully. She approached the baby tentatively. _Crack. _Josie was blown back by the force of the lightning. The baby!_ Crack._ The girl was crying. She kept screaming. Tears were running down Josie's face. _Crack._ It wouldn't stop. The noise, the baby, the lightning! _Crack. _Silence followed. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes passed. The broken woman, crept up on her hands and knees towards the bundle. Its hair, once black, was now a bright silver. Cautiously, Josie pushed her hand towards the baby's closed eyes, suddenly its eyes flashed open, revealing them to be startling gray.

"-", the girl shot out of bed, breathing heavily, hand over heart. _Same nightmare every time... _ She ran a hand through her hair, and with shaky breath, got up out of bed. The girl went over to her bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. Her large gray eyes were alight with fear, and her hands were shaking so badly, that holding her hairbrush was seeming an impossible task. To calm herself, she decided to focus on tiny things. She counted the gray freckles on her pale face, how her elfish nose curved up into an odd curl. She looked at her large ears, and small chin. The way her curls of snow white fell past her shoulders, even though she hated it, she would never dream of cutting it. For what seemed like hours, the girl just sat there loathing her monochromatic face. One color and several variations of it. With a sigh, she looked at the clock on her bathroom wall. 1:00 a.m. She had 6 hours to kill, before Ma Maisie, Nona Jo, and Elodie Ray, woke up. Knowing that she would not get to sleep, she finally figured out what to do. Luca Arden Ramsey was a daredevil.

She silently crept out of her window, and climbed down the vines of her back wall, and jumped. She hit the ground running. Her bare feet pounded against the grass and rocks, as she stole silently through the night, after a solid ten minutes of running, she reached a white fenced house, with a bike on the porch and a temporarily blank sign on the door. Luca snuck around the back, and searched the ground, until she found a good sized rock. And she threw it, and another, and another, until the window opened and a very, very tired girl poked her head out. Luca sent a one-sided smirk her way and said, "Hey, Green!", which earned her a few choice words and a rock in the face, but eventually Luca found herself sitting across from a very pissed off Leaf Green, who Luca had few things to explain to.

"What?", said a very, very,very confused Leaf. Luca simply replied with a curt nod. She had just finished explaining why both Luca and Leaf, would not be sleeping tonight.

"But tomorrow is the most important of our lives!", she continued to protest," Its our first day of college an-"

"EXACTLY! We're getting a head start. You've heard the stories. And I have known for weeks , but I decided about 20 minutes ago. WE'RE GOING!"

"Our Pokemon-"

"Will be fine. They're asleep now, anyway."

After another few minutes of arguing, Leaf finally relented. Usually she was totally up with what they were about to do, but the night before college? Still, it might be fun. She loaned Luca some clothes because sleeping shorts and an oversized tee, weren't enough. For anything. After tossing clothes after clothes at Luca, finally she found something. Silver strappy heels that Luca insisted she could walk in, silver skinny jeans, and a white peasant shirt, and so she still looked pale as ever, she put on silver make up so that she matched the theme of the night. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, and hoped it stayed that way. Leaf was what most would call, a fashion disaster. She wore whatever was comfortable, no matter the occasion. Luca, being friends with her for so long had gotten used to it. But not tonight. No, tonight Leaf was in a white( much to her disappointment, because it wasn't green) cotton lace dress, which reached right above her knees and white ankle boots, that again, she hated. Luca put Leaf's hair into a quick fishtail braid, and they were ready.

By now,the girls were experts at sneaking out undetected. So they took off their shoes, and went into the hallway, which was the easy part, but the steps, now that was the tricky part. This house was very old, it was a bomb shelter in the wars and an orphanage and a halfway home. Now finally, it was home to the Greens, and one peculiar Ramsay, who as a matter of fact, liked to run up and down. Over and over and over again. So when they turned thirteen, and they started going to the park or the lake, to play with their Pokemon after hours, they created a system. 1st step, 2nd step, skip 3rd and 4th , 5th step on one foot, 6th step on railing, 7th step on railing, skip 8th and 9th and 10th , walk down the rest. And it works every time without fail, unless Luca just happens to drop her shoe on the 9th step. As soon as the shoe hit the step. _CREAK. _The light flicked on, and a voice calling hellos into the house.

"RUN!", is what Leaf's face is screaming. And that's what they do. They run out the door, not caring if the make more noise, because whatever happens,when they come back, it's not going to be pretty...

A/N: This is not going to be one of those stories where the main character is the OC. She has a part to play, but she's not gonna be a Mary Sue. I promise. Anyway... First chappie est up! How did it go? Read, review, love, hate? Just tell me what you think :)


End file.
